kimetsu no yaiba Oneshot (Request open)
by gvillamia
Summary: Kimetsu no yaiba Oneshot book character x Character Only. available on Wattpad. Note: don't copy any of my work
1. Request Area

You can request in this Part only I will not take request on other Part of this book so if you want to request something comment it down in here.

Hope you guys will like it

Allowed

Character x character

Girl x boy

Character x oc

Lemons

Limes

Smut

Fluff

Angst

Not allowed

Yaoi

Yuri

X reader


	2. Inoaoi(Like and love)

Requested by izumiuchiha6 hope you like it. I'm only new at writing Oneshot sonim sorry irlf I didn't meet your expectations.

Inosuke wanted to give kanao a gift so he asked tanjiro on how he will approched the girl.

"Hey, Monjiro!"

"What is it Inosuke" tanjiro asked.

" I wanted to give a girl a gift" inuke replied.

"Is it aoi?" Tanjiro asked.

Inosuke think for a second ... He likes aoi and kanao.but he pick kanao cuz she's strong

"Hell no"!! Inosuke Exclaimed.

"Then who is it" tanjiro asked.

"It's kanao" Inosuke replied. And tanjiro raised an eyebrow that Inosuke didn't notice.

Tanjiro think for a second... Did Inosuke like kanao?

I will not let him get my girlfriend that easily.

"Owwww, I see , then give it to me, I will hand it over to her" tanjiro said while smiling widely like a maniac.

"And why the hell would I give it to y..." Inosuke word cut of when kanao approched tanjiro.

"Hi tanjiro" kanao said.

"Hello, why are you here"? Tanjiro asked.

" Well I had something to tell you" kanao replied.

"What is it?" Tanjiro asked again.

" Can you go to the market and buy this things?" Kanao replied.

"Off course my love"tanjiro replied and kiss kanao on the lips and kanao kiss back before getting out to buy those things.

"Take Care!!" Kanao said.

Inosuke look dumbfounded on what is happening. He didn't know that his friend had a relationship with kanao.

Inosuke just got out. He didn't feel any pain in his heart. He think to himself 'i wonder why?".

Night time:

Kanao found sitting outside the butterfly state.

Inosuke approched her and asked some questions.

"Do you and tanjiro had a relationship?" Inosuke asked.

"Huh?"kanao smile

The kanao giggled and replied "yes we have".

"The how do you fall in love with him" Inosuke asked.

"What a sudden question"? Kanao asked .

"Uhmmm, it's just I want to know how tofall in love cuz I love a certain girl" Inosuke get an excuse

" Well, Tanjiro is the one who help me open my heart, he always take care of me when I'm alone or when I'm with him on his mission of in this state he always accompany me. he give me Love that I think that I cannot have forever because of my bad past. he gives me comfort and always make me smile at all times. I can't forget those things, I really love him I hope we can be together through life and eternity"

kanao replied while tears falling down on his eyes.

Inosuke shocked on what kanao had just said no.he realized something he didn't love kanao.He only like her because he is strong cuz he want kanao to be his dog to protect him. What he love is AOI KANZAKI the girl who always annoyed him but he likes the way she annoy him. He is always smiling and Blushing under his mask when how is quarreling witH AOI.

Now Inosuke know what is the difference of Like and love.

Like is what you want

But

Love is what you need.

"Thank you" Inosuke said

" What for" kanao asked.

"Because of what you said now I know what the difference of "LIKE AND LOVE" " Inosuke replied.

"Your welcome" kanao Said.

Then Inosuke get back to the butterfly state. How can I expressed my feeling for aoi? If I'm always like this. I'm too dumb there's no way that he will love me back.

Aoi is doing some laundry at night Inosuke see her and approched her.

"Hey.. aoi cut what he will says.

"What are you doing here you stupid bore!!!" Aoi exclaimed

Then the fight of two loverbirds start again.

Inosuke realized " this is what I need" LOVE.

think while smiling under his mask staring at aoi.

The end...

Hope you guys like it..


	3. Inoaoi(Regret)

Requested by Darega. Hope you like it sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.

aoi kanzaki was beyond exhausted, all she wanted to do is go home and rest. The insect pillar was on her way home from a long with the stupid boar accompanying her. Has much as she loved being the partner of Inosuke it can be exhausting for aoi.

How things are going with the Uppermoon 2 didn't help any. With very tiny information on them didn't help to case. AOI was frustrated with the whole situation, all they know is that the stupid horny Uppermoon 2 who really are perverted with girls is after Inosuke who have a cute girly face. She admitted to herself that she's jealous.

Also she had a biggest problem.theres something happen to them(aoi and Inosuke) while doing they're mission. And aoi didn't know what to do about it cuz when Inosuke did it, he didn't even say a thing when it finish.

(I wonder what they did)

This is absolutely frustrating." Aoi breathed she didn't know where to go with this.

"What's frustrating?" Aoi heard a certain boar head . As much as care about inosuke he was the last person aoi wanted to deal with right now. Home what she wanted go. "Stupid boar I don't have time for this!."

"You cant even relax can you" Inosuke asked.

"Shut up you stupid boar your not helping!!" Aoi exclaimed.

Then Inosuke hug Aoi and comforted her

"Get off of me!! "

"What? I'm only helping you"

"Your not helping me just leave me alone!!"

"Why is she angry. This is the first time she get angry like that"

Did some guy in the state finally get on your nerves."

"There's no one in the state getting on my nerves you idiot." Aoi words sent a shiver down inosuke's spine.

"It's the thing that last night right?." Inosuke realize why aoi was mad. "Inosuke I appreciate if I could walk home in peace."

"Aoi if that what to talk about we can. Bottling up all inside is good for ya." Aoi felt ever more frustrated. She turned around to face him, if looks could kill inosuke would be dead right now. "What is there to talk about Inosuke.

"First of all We have an Uppermoon pedophile who always hunting you. '

"Second you just fuck me then not even saying a thing after that. Do you really know what I feel when you do that fucking a girl like nothing!!!" Aoi cried.

"Thanks to you I'm a slut now!!" Aoi shouted then run but before she can run away Inosuke hug in the back. He increase his grip not wanting her to let go.

"So you're blaming me for this."

"NO! I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"NO."

"YES."

"NO! I blame myself for this I should of have done something. So please remind me to kill you. Please after all this is over." Inosuke at this moment realize how angry aoi feels. He knews in his self that he really love aoi but how can he confess it to her?

His scared of rejection.

So Inosuke decided to let her go...

Aoi started running away crying.

Inosuke said "sorry" the last thing that aoi heard he said before crying a bit.

He can't see Aoi now. He regret Everything he did.

Girls need to be loves and respected not to be played like a toy.

Inosuke remove his mask and stared at the beautiful night sky a lot of tears falling down from his eyes and say

"Aoi I promise once i found you, I will say how much I love you, how much I wanted to start a family with you.

How much I cared for you"

One-day just wait...

So that's it. I hope you like it Darega.

Next is Tanjiro x kanao for crisp_weeb


	4. Tanjikana(Ending)

Requested by crisp_weeb. I hope youb like it.

Kanao and tanjiro had been dating for a month.both of them were happy with each other let just say that they really truly deserve each other.

Shinobu Is happy that kanao found the boy that will take care of him.

They're everyday life is full of laughter,caring and love. Then the most tragic thing happen.

Tanjiro found out that kanao will not live any longer.

SHe had a Heart cancer that cannot be cured. Since then Tanjiro is always taking care of him at the hospital with shinobu and nezuko. Sometimes they were visited by they're friend zenitsu,genya,Inosuke and aoi.

Timeskip...

"Kanao I heard that there will be a fireworks outside, wanna watch it?" tanjiro smiled.

Kanao nodded and got out the hospital bed and go to the wheelchair.

"Wait there" someone yelled at them

" What is it maaam" tanjiro asked

"You can't take a patience outside" the woman replied.

Tanjiro talk and talk and even they argue too but suddenly kanao stand up and asked the woman to talk to her privately. Tanjiro just stayed

"Please allow me to go with him,The doctor said my age is not long anymore, so I want to enjoy every second of my life with the person I love. I can only do this once, so I beg the nurse."

That way they successfully got out and watch the fireworks.

When they were in the fireworks

They kiss under the fireworks

They both released their kisses. Each opened his eyes, staring at the face of the figure in front of him. Their faces are already too red. But both of them actually smiled at each other. According to them, it was a very memorable first kiss . First kiss based on a sense of belonging to one another and do not want to lose.

"Let's go back now kanao"

Kanao nodded

DAYS LATER

kanao surgery had just began, after 5hours of surgery the doctor talk to Tanjiro and shinobu

"Kanao only have 1 hour to live, she will die after that" I'm sorry I can't do anything" the doctor apologise

Tanjiro let out a cry and approched kanao

Kanao please stay with me I can't live without you" tanjiro beg while lot of tears coming out from his eyes

"Sorry, I want to live

I'm very scared, Tanjirou. I told everyone that I'm fine but honestly I'm afraid. I'm afraid I have to leave this world, I'm afraid they I will leave you, iwant to live with you forever until we get old!" kanao cried

"Kanao metoo I want to live with you, so please stay with me!" Tanjiro bef

"Sorry tanjiro but this is the end, please find a more suitable girl for you,I know that there was a girl there that will love you " Kanao

"Also thank you, For giving me the true meaning of Life, for making me happy , for always there caring for me and also for loving me, I wi--will N-not fo-forget yo-u, I lo-love yo--you ta-tanjiro" kanao Voice lower and lower until her eyes is closed her body is dead.

Tanjiro continued to cry while holding kanao's body

Shinobu and nezuko comforted him to the best they can..

"I pro-promise I will not for-forget you"

I will always love you!!

Tanjiro cried and kiss kanao for one last time before the doctor pulled Tanjiro and his companion out of the room to deliver kanao's body to the other room for dead.

Tanjiro continued to cry cry until someone Tap his back, He saw the image of Kanao smiling while crying at him.

I lo-love youu" tanjiro said before he passed out.

Every story has an end

But in life

Every end is a new beginning

Next is giyushino for hxim04


	5. GiyushinoTanjikana (New Beginning)

Requested by hxim04. I'm really sorry if changed a lot on the plot that you gave to me but I hope will still like it.

After the battle with muzan

Tanjiro, Inosuke zenitsu and kanao has been called at the pillar meeting.

Kanao is the first who get there when she saw shinobu sitting next to Giyu she approched her and hug.

Thanks God your alive master

Shinobu just patted her back to calm her down

( I know your wondering why shinobu is alive, Well it's because Giyu rescued her before being absorbed by the Uppermoon 2)

After a long waiting the 3 boy appeared and apologize for they're lateness

They sit-down on the floor and hear what will kiriya says.

The 4 of you help us to defeat the Uppermoons and also Muzan so your rank will be changed from mizunoto to become the new hashira

The 4of them can't say anything due to being shocked.

Kiriya continued

"Tanjiro Kamado the Sun Hashira"

"Inosuke HASHIBARA the Sound hashira"

"Zenitsu AGATSUMA the thunder hashira!"

"Kanao tsuyuri the Flower hashira"

I will give a 1week vacation

That's all for now

dismissed

They nodded.

HASHIBARA and zenitsu got out and cheering

Inosuke. Yelling "I'm the king of the jungle!!

Zenitsu just cried he remembered Jishan and though

Jishan I did it, I become a real man now

He continued to cried.

Tanjiro stayed there and approched giyu and apologize because he didn't get to be the water hashira.

Giyu patted his head and replied

I remember all the things you went through, no matter how hard you actually did. you fulfilled your promise to Nezuko, you made him human again, you defeated muzan

you did it out of misery so don't apologize to me for not being water hashira because you are more deserving of what you have made off"

"I'm proud of you" Giyu hug Tanjiro and cried

Tanjiro had a surprised expression this is the first time he saw Giyu like this.

Even kanao had a surprise expression too well especially shinobu.

The 2 girls just smiled of the 2 boy hugging.

Shinobu stood up and accidentally pushed giyu on purpose. Giyu fall down on tanjiro. They both blush ofcourse. Theyre face is only inches away. Tanjiro quickly covered his mouth not wanting to be kiss by a boy.

If there is someone he want to kiss, That's Kanao TSUYURI the girl that he fell inlove with.

"Ehem ehem, well Giyu tanjiro congrats!!, when is the wedding?" Shinobu smiled at both of them and they both blush and let go on each other. Kanao just stared at two boys with jealousy.

Shinobu and giyu and tanjiro Notice it.

"Eh kanao are you ok" tanjiro asked worriedly

"Ara ara, Someone's jealous" shinobu teased

Kanao blush really hard and tanjiro did too

He already know that kanao is jealous, he got a keen sense of smell afterall.

It's getting awkward now, tanjiro wanted to go near kanao and chat with her.(well basically flirt with her)

So he came for an excuse.

"Uhmm ano I think I need leave now Bye" tanjiro wave a goodbye.

But Tanjiro Stopped his tracked when kanao Speak

"Uhmm ta-tanjiro ca-can I go with you?" Kanao shylyl asked while blushing really hard.

"Oh ano -- you ca-can come with me, offcourse" tanjiro smiled while making his blushed in checked.

The two comeout the ubayashiki state when suddenly Tanjiro speak to kanao

"Uhm ka_kanao the-there is a swe-sweet st-stand near here, Do you w-want to go with m...me.me?" Tanjiro asked while blushing really hard.

Kanao think for a second *shall I toss the coin?" Kanao hand began to travel to her skirt to get her coin bit when she held it. She remembered what tanjiro say to her that day

Memory

"Kanao it's the Heart that drives people so it can grow as you want it to"

Reality

Tanjiro began emitting sad aura because kanao didn't answer for almost 2minutes.

Kanao got back to reality and notice it so she Held both Tanjiro's hand while blushing and replied.

"Yes, I'll go out with you" kanao smiled make Tanjiro almost fainted

"Damn it!!! She's really cutee. stupid hormones" tanjiro yelled on his mind.

Tanjiro got a surprise expression, kanao is holding his hand while walking to find the sweet stand.

They enjoyed each other companies.

From afar

Shinobu saw them and smiled.

"Kanae nichan your right, once kanao found the boy that she, she will change"

" Kanao is the flower and tanjiro is the water and sun that will help the flower to bloom."

Right giyu?

"Yeah" giyu replied"

"Oh giyu can you tell me, why are you smiling like that" shinobu asked while clinging to giyu's arm. When suddenly giyu hug her and whispered...

"Shinobu do you remember what I say to you while where fighting with the Uppermoon 2?" Giyu asked while smiling with a hint of blush on his face.

Shinobu rears began to fall down

" Offcourse i remember it! Why would she forget it forget it, that was the time when giyu express his emotion in front of her, the time where she got save by him" Shinobu yelled on her mind and remember every words that giyu say that time

"I need to protect one thing... that I cannot live without ...And that was you" that's the one that giyu say to her that time.

Shinobu got back to reality and cried on giyu's chest

She tightened her gripped on giyu's hug she doesn't want to let go of it as if it were the end of the world if she let go. She cried and cried her grip is tightening.

Giyu wisppered something again while looking at the beautiful night sky

" Shinobu Do you remember that day?, The day we talk and promise something. Do you remember what you and i promise to each other?" Giyu replied still hugging a blushing shinobu.

Flashback:

Shinobu.

"Hey Tomioka-San!

What will happen to us after we defeated Muzan?,

We will get the peace we wanted right?,

I mean we dedicated our entire life to do they cause...but if the demons disappear, then our lives will be empty...it's kinda ironic right? Shinobu smiled.

"What if when this battle is over, let's start a new life where we live happily, what about.if the demons disappear then we get ...

...Married" tomioka suggested looking away blushing.

Shinobu had a surprised expression. She didn't expect that Giyu will Say that kind of things.

But offcourse she replied.

"Tomioka-San thats...

"That's a death flag you know? Shinobu smiled at giyu.

"But... Thank you... That joke lightened up my mood" shinobu replied with a feminine expression

Giyu stared at her he admired shinobu, he like her for a long time but can't express his feeling, his scared of rejection. "This is the first time I see shinobu with her real smile, a feminine expression" giyu thought.

"Kochou... That's...not a...Joke"giyu replied while holding shinobu's hand.

Shinobu tears began to fall down but she tried to stop it but can't she'a so happy right now but she know that she will die soon, She needed to sacrifice herself to get revenge for her sister.

"The-then if w...we sur...survived the fight, why not? Shinobu Smiled while giyu is holding both of her hands

Giyu smiled and said.

"Your promises"

"Yes! I promise!"

Flashback ended

"Ofcourse! Why should I forget it!, that was the best day of my life" shinobu cried

Giyu smiled at shinobu's response.

Giyu began to remove shinobu's arm through his body and got up. Shinobu was surprised of giyu's action, she Bagan to cry again but giyu then pull shinobu up so that she can stand up. Giyu cupped shinobu's cheeks and remove the tears out of it.

Shinobu had no clue on what's giyu about to do.

Then she was surprised when giyu pulled something out from his pocket and kneeled down, shinobu saw that's it's a small box, she realize that it was a ring, itawas a ring, it was a ring!! Shinobu cried while thingking . Then giyu spoke.

"Shinobu, I will say it one more time" giyu take a deep breath then giyu open the box and said

"Will You Marry Me?" Giyu was staring at her and waiting for an answer. Shinobu just cried and cri d and replied.

"YES YES YES, I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU!!" shinobu replied with a biggest smile that she can give to Giyu.

Giyu then slid the ring on shinobu's arm and kiss her lips for the first time. That kiss was full of love and lust .

Giyu didn't realize that his dream to be with shinobu for his entire life will come true.

He will have nothing to asked , he love his life, he have a girl that will love throug life and eternity. He have the most precious gift that he get and that was

KOCHOU SHINOBU.

" I promise I will make you happy shinobu" giyu hug shinobu while both were smiling watching the beautiful night sky

"The moon is beautiful right"

THE END

Requested by hxim04. I'm really sorry if changed a lot on the plot that you gave to me but I hope will still like it.

Anyway this is the longest oneshot I have ever made. Thank you for all of your support guys!!

Next Oneshot will be Sanemi x Kanae and giyu x shinobu requested by -_Akai_Ishaka_-


	6. GiyushinoSanekane (Horny Guys)

Giyu, Sanemi, Shinobu and Kanae are going back to Their state after they finish their mission.

As they walk shinobu got irritated of Giyu Staring on her like as if he wanted to eat her.

Giyu keep staring at her when suddenly shinobu yelled .

"Tomioka-san would you please stop staring at me like that?, it's creepy you know. Or do you have any problem with me"

"Oh"

"I was just wondering would someone that is cute like you putting such a tense face all the time" giyu stated while smiling at shinobu.

She get surprised on what just giyu said to her, her face is burning.

"Are you trying to pick a fight tomioka San! Shinobu gone mad.

"But I'm just stating the fact, And also why your face is color red?" Giyu asked innocently. Shinobu face get redder and redder.

"Shut up" shinobu stated.

As they walk giyu Is so worried of shinobu. He didn't know why shinobu face is red.

"Is she sick?", Is she have a fever or a cold", I think I should check her" giyu stated on his mind

Giyu stop moving and grab shinobu hand so that he can see shinobu's face closely.

There is only 1.3inches away on they're faces

Shinobu face hot redder and redder like a tomato, ' is he going to kiss me?" Shinobu though. Shinobu just closed her eye to wait for the kiss but it didn't came .

She felt her forehead is being touch, shinobu open her eyes and get surprised on what just giyu did to her. " I'm going to passout!!, I'm going to passout!" Shinobu though on her head.

Giyu let go of shinobu and said " oh, you have no fever or any illness, but why is your face so red" giyu asked innocently again.

Giyu began to feel something throbbing on his chest his face is red to he look at shino face and he Bagan to feel something, his body move on its own

Shinobu get more irritated so she tried to punch giyu but giyu block it using his left hand. He held it tightly so that shinobu cannot escape, then giyu use his right hand to put it on shinobu back to hug her, then he started leaning to kiss her. Shinobu don't know what to do, she didn't expect that Giyu will do something like this in front of her sister.

Shinobu closed her eyes and they're lips met.

Giyu hug shinobu tightly and deepen the kiss. He lick shinobu lips asking for permission to open it.

Shinobu just open her mouth, he began exploring her mouth and played with her tongue. Shinobu hand move on giyu's neck while giyu right hand pressed shinobu's right breast.

"Ahhh" shinobu moaned through his mouth.

They were pleasuring each other, not minding That Kanae and Sanemi is near them staring at them with wide eye.

Kanae and Sanemi just stared at them with wide eye.

"Ara ara"

" The hell giyu doing?" SANEMI yeeled in anger.

" Ohh calm down sanemi kun , your just jealous on them, hahaha" Kanae stated, that made sanemi mad.

" You bastard!" SANEMI got angry on Kanae and he will hit her when suddenly he felt Kanae lips on his.

Kanae let go of the kiss, she got a bit sad cuz sanemi didn't return the kiss, but this one become unnoticed to sanemi.

'i think thats what you want sanemi kun" Kanae teased

" What do you want? A kiss? A hug? Or ..." Kanae has been cut by sanemi by kissing her roughly.

Kanae is moaning while being kissed by sanemi

"He's to aggressive!" Kanae though

Sanemi let go of the kiss and stare at kanae and said

"I wa-want you" sanemi blush really hard when he said that. Kanae smiled and held sanemi hand and said.

" Ara ara, I didn't know sanemi kun want me like hell, your too agressive , Can you be more gentle this time?" Kanae wisppered at sanemi ears seductively.

Sanemi become a little bit horny, so he pick Kanae bridal style and run to his state so that they can be alone

"Ara ara, what a Horny guy" Kanae just smiled

Requested by -_Akai_Ishaka_- sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.


	7. Kimetsu High Part 21

Tanjiro X Kanao PART 21 FULL VERSION , PLEASE READ IT

**_if you want to read the other parts uou can visit this link https//playlist?list=PLuUKn_onru-Y42tOuu0dLagIU_f_fmU11_**

"Kanao I promise I'll save you" He swear to himself while running with Inosuke who is carrying a sword.

"So what now?" Inosuke asked "were do we find her?"

Tanjiro think for a second and answer his question immedaitely " I guess they were on Rui's house" we need to get there as soon as possible"

Inosuke just look at him and nodded but deep inside he is excited to beat someone's ass.

With kanao and Rui

Kanao slowly open her eyes and look around her sorrounding. "Where am I !" She yelled in Surprise,

"So your awake" Rui said in a low voice while walking near her.

"STOP! Don't come near me!" Yelled a scared kanao.

Rui just laugh and continue to approach her. Kanao is shivering in fear she doesn't know what he will do, her hand is tied with an electrical tape she can't even fight back, even thought she's strong, had a great reflexes for a battle but with a tied hand and feet she can't fight him.

Rui touch kanao's neck and hold her waist tightly,.

"Please stop" kanao cried

Rui just laugh and carry her

"Where are you trying to take me!?" kanao yelled calmly but deep inside she's scared because she doesn't know what will this guys do to her

"Just keep quiet" Rui replied while licking his lips.

"I have something to do to you" Rui laugh

Kanao is really scared.

Rui bring kanao to his basement, the sorrounding had a lot of tubes, medicine like drugs and lot of experiment materials.

Rui bring down kanao and sat her on the experiment table with her tied hand and feet.

"What are you doing!?"

"QUIET!"

Rui get an injection in the cabinet and inject kanao with a drug, a sleeping drug so that he can do what he's planning to do to her.

After that kanao began to passed out, she can't see anything she's so scared that Rui will do something to her while she's asleep.

"Sleep there baby" Rui laugh like a manaic

"Now for the main thing, I need to get a blood sample from you, your blood will surely help Master to regain his strength" Rui thought.

Rui grabbed his apparatus to get kanao's blood but..

An explotion heard from outside.

"I guess they're here" Rui thought

Rui look back to kanao and turn around again and leave the basement, He tell all his guards To kill whoever is trying to disturb his experiment.

AN: RUI HAD 20GUARDS IN HIS MANSION it's like a private army, but this guards are only being controlled like a puppet by Rui's mind Control device.

(WITH TANJIRO AND INOSUKE)

"The fuck is those guys!" Inosuke yelled

"I'll kill all of you!!!" Rush toward them in a burst of speed and Use his sword to slash 13 Enemies in the sorrounding

"Inosuke wait!!, They were humans!!* Tanjiro protested trying to stop Inosuke from slashing those guys with his sword

"Don't worry tanjiro, I didn't stab they're vital organs so they're only," Inosuke said while laughing

"This guy" tanjiro thought disgusted

"Inosuke go to second floor, I'll go downstairs" tanjiro said and get a nod from Inosuke

Both of them rush toward they're destination

(TANJIRO'S POV)

I already explored the basement and Found kanao inconcious, I decided to wake her up but she can't even open her eyes, so just do what I needed to do.

Leave this place as soon as possible,. I keep on running , I sight on relief when I saw the exit then suddenly I remember inosuke, I need to help him but if I leave kanao here, someone will hurt her so I bring her with me on the second floor. I found an enemy girl and use my sword to battle with her

I was against one of the Rui's girl ally. I won in less than ten seconds flat, she squealed the first time I hit her sword and she dropped it, giving me full access to her neck, which I pointed the sword at. She ran away screaming, I rolled my eyes and went to kanao to tell him I won. Even thought she's unconscious that can't hear what am I saying.

I walked through the other Halls and saw Inosuke working hard to beat Rui. Even though he is very talented with his two swords, I know RUI had something on his sleeve to beat the mighty inosuke . he locked eyes with him and glared, somehow giving him more strength he knocked Inosuke aside and pointed his knife at his chest. Inosuke got up bleeding and passed out due to exhaustion.

Rui look around, probably looking for her next prey. And suddenly he lock eye with me and glared, Run toward me at a burst of speed,

I quickly got bring down kanao and sit her near the hallway properly, so that I can fight him seriously hoping I can beat him quickly, I need to Finish it So that I can bring Inosuke to a nearer hospital, his bleeding I need to finish this.

We fought for several minutes, sword against dagger, out footing perfect, until we were so tired we had no idea what we were doing. I was sweating buckets but a sudden burst adrenaline ran through me and I tackled him, sending him to the ground with my dagger pointed at his throat. And punch his face really hard to knock him up

After that I use a tape that I saw earlier to tied him up really hard that he can't even escape, I need to make sure that he can't escape now all I needed to do is to bandage inosuke's Right hand that was bleeding a lot and wake kanao up so that we can leave this place as soon as possible,

I sat for a second breathing heavily after the fight with Rui and grab my phone and look at the time. It's 3:27 pm on my phone and The police that will be lead by Chief Gyoumei will be here in after a minute but now.

After some second I saw Inosuke Waking up, I run toward him and ask him if he's ok and he response with a yelled that he is the king so he can't die with this kind of bruise, for him this was only a kid bruise.

I sat there thinking his ok then hears kanao waking up too

(Kanao pov)

I woke up and look at my sorrounding, I suddenly remember that Rui is Planning to do something on me but I notice someone familliar and it was Tanjiro i feel relieved he saves me.

He jogged towards me "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah sure." I don't know why, I was feeling light-headed and my tongue was completely. When was the last time I had water? Oh yeah at lunch, over four hours ago. Uh oh, I think I'm going to faint. Tanjiro was saying something, but everything went fuzzy and then black.

Kanao's POV

As I started regaining consciousness I felt oddly lopsided. One hand was immensely warm, it feels so confortable At the moment, I knew I should have opened my eyes, letting them know I was awake. But I wanted to feel this warmth for a minute

As I was feeling the warmth, I heard a voice get louder.

"Hey TANJIRO!" Inosuke yelled (I think, shouted.) tanjiro must have made some hand signal, because inosuke immediately quieted down.

"Hey tanjiro." He whispered.

"What is it?." Tanjiro whispered back.

"Dude she's ok, you don't need to worry I think a strong girl like her can withstand the drug she inject to her" Inosuke replied quietly

"How can I not? She's everything to me." His voice was breaking and I wanted to open my eyes to see if he was crying. Realization struck when what he said finally got to me. I'm everything to him. He means that as a best friend right?

"I see how it is?" Inosuke sarcastically said.

"..." Tanjiro just stared

"Come on man, you know what I mean."

Tanjiro think for a second and understand what Inosuke means by that and response "but Inosuke I cant do it right now"

"I know, I know. Here's an idea. Tell her." said inosuke

(Tanjiro POV)

I think for a second and thought " did Inosuke know I have a feelings for this kanao?

"You know what's funny?" Inosuke asked.

"What?" I replied replied.

That your scared to confess your love for her but not scared of death when your fighting Rui and his allies

"Now if only I could do it when she's awake," tanjiro said.

"Just do it, don't think, which you excel at."

"She'd probably reject me." Tanjiro said sadly

"Idiot, it's really obvious the she likes you too, everyone in the class knows it" Inosuke said

"Just stop it, I need to gathee some confidence first" I replied

I look at kanao's face and stared at it for a moment and decided to place a quick kiss on her forehead and says, "please wake up"

(Kanao POV)

I decided to stop Tanjiro's worry and wake up. So I made some groaning noises and I shifted in the his lap. I felt a warm hand on my head.

"Kanao. Are you awake?" I slowly opened my eyes to tanjiro head bent over mine, observing every move.

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Inosuke, can I talk to kanao alone?" Tanjiro asked.

"Fine." He left the room muttering something like "Mr. and Mrs. Kamado need some privacy. The magic kiss woke her up." Well that was interesting?

"What happened?" My voice sounded like a frog croak.

"You were dehydrated, you didn't drink water all day and you fainted." While he was talking he quickly let go of my hand.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded, he had fought Those guys with a gun, defeated Rui and yet he was embarrassed to hold my hand.

"Do what?" He was so thick headed.

"You let go of my hand." I blushed while saying that, but I needed him to get the clue.

"Okay. . ." He took hold of my hand.

"So what was Inosuke saying?" I asked ever so casually.

"Oh you know stuff, but none of that is particularly important. How are you feeling?" I have lost my temper for this fool, what does he mean none of it matters. Of course it does!

"What do you mean? Of course it matters. I heard ever word you said!" Tanjiro froze.

"You did?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" I asked. You could tell from his face that the situation I put him in was immensely awkward.

"I need to change the conversation now I'm no ready for this kind of things" tanjiro thought

(END OF POV'S)

Do you think you can stand?" He asked

"...Yeah..." she sniffed.

He pulled her up and she leaned all her weight on her left foot, her right dangling limply in midair. Tanjiro put his arm across her shoulders and steadied her as she tried to put her foot down. She winced but tried to hide it, but although tanjiro was completely clueless when it came to anything but he notice it, he was no idiot. He saw the way she flinched and held in a painful breath.

Tanjiro took one step forward to try and lead her, but the second she stepped up, her ankle gave and buckled underneath her. She fell forward again, but this time tanjiro was there to catch her. "Ow." Kanao cried out again.

"Okay this isn't going to work." the refheaded boy with Hanafuda earing decided, coming to a halt. "Here, kneel down." he instructed, lowering the two of them to the floor. "Now get on." he ordered.

Kanao blushed at the though of being given a piggyback ride.

"But tanjiro I'm-"

"You're not heavy. Just get on."

"But-" she attempted another protest, but tanjiro had already planned his response.

"What, are you saying that you don't think I can carry you? Do you think I'm too weak?"

"No, no of course not! But-" she trailed off. Tanjiro had won.

"Come on kanao-chan." he urged. Kanao's heartbeat sped up as she heard him call her by her first name with honorifics

Reluctantly, kanao attempted to climb onto his back without moving or putting weight on her right foot. It was a difficult process, but in the end she can't do it, so Tanjiro just decided to stand up then approched her and carry her BRIDAL STYLE

Kanao blushes for a second and says "bring me down it's imbrassing" tanjroo just smirk and smiles

He began to walk at a slow pace, trying to make each movement as light and as smooth as possible. Kanao was tense for a moment, but as tanjiro pace became steadier, she relaxed. She rested her head on his arm, her head turned slightly away from him.

Tanjiro felt her heartbeat slow down, and for a few moments he thought she had fallen asleep before she lifted her head.

"Tanjiro?"

"What is it?" he tried to keep the concern out of his voice and just sound casual.

"Umm, this is a really random question..." she trailed off, unsure if she should even ask it at all.

"Okay." Tanjiro insisted.

"...I mean...this is a really random question..."

"Just say it" tanjiro said with a smile

"U-Um...why do you think they call it bridal style?"

Tanjiro stopped dead. What the Hell goes through this girl's mind? He was expected something like 'Why is the grass green?' or something more along those lines. But this had definitely caught him off guard for sure.

He began walking again as he tried to come up with an answer that they would both understand

There was a moment of silence.

"Actually," he began. "I'm not too sure why they're called piggy back ride either." he admitted. "But...well as for bridal style...I guess..." he cut off. After a few moments of rushed thinking, he heard kanao snicker.

"Heh. Even Mr. Smart guy doesn't know." she murmured.

"Hey! Do you want me to drop you?"

"Oh come on tanjiro, you wouldn't do that to an injured woman now would you?"

"Woman with a great reflexes, strong punches kick and even she's so fast, is that characteristics of a woman?" Tanjiro thought

"You're hardly a woman." he commented gruffly. Then, with a smirk, he loosened his grip on her and almost let her fall. She gasped and tightened her grip around his arm before he steadied her again, laughing. "You actually thought I'd do it!" he chortled.

"You are such a child!" she yelled into his ear. Tanjiro shook his head and smacked her in the face with his braid.

"Ow! Tanjiro!" she yelped. For revenge she knocked punch his stomach really hard.

"Ouch! See, now who's the child? You're the one who started it anyway." he retorted with a laugh. Kanao resisted the urge to wound him in some other way.

Once the two teenagees had both finally calmed down, tanjiro continued to walk at a leisurely pace across the exit and got out,

They both saw Inosuke there and the police arresting Rui and his allies.

Tanjiro sat kanao properly on the grass outside the gate of Rui's mansion

They let silence take over for a while and kanao rested her head on his shoulder, facing the horizon. Her azure eyes fluttered closed and she took a short nap. Tanjiro was aware of her shallow breathing and made sure to not wake her up. But before long, she was blinking awake again; now, she could just barely see the police walking toward them and interviewing tanjiro and after a minute the police is done and leave them.

"Hey, tanjiro?" she nudged him.

"Hm?"

"You never gave me my answer." she reminded him.

"...Oh, right." he cursed inwardly, at not having prepared an answer. But then, some piece of his mind was blessed with a little thing called common sense. "Well, I guess it's called that because...it's the way a man carries his bride." he made sure his voice didn't stutter.

Kanao blushed and made sure her face was well hidden.

"Really...?" she thought for a moment of all the wedding scenes she had seen in pictures and recalled once when she had caught a glimpse of a real one. She realized that he was right, and that more often that not, the groom was holding his bride in that manner. "The way a man carries his bride..." she thought aloud.

Then, kanao glanced up to see tanjiro smiling

Hiding her blush she turned her head and whispered something into his ear.

"Hey tanjiro...? For the rest of the way... could you carry me Bridal Style?"

They both blush for a second, Then Tanjiro process what she just said and replied yes with a. Smirk

Kanao blush really hard when tanjiro tried to carry her but she push tanjiro away due to embrassment.

"Stop it I'm just kidding!" Kanao yelled

"Ehh, ahhaha, Im just kidding too, I just wanted to see your reaction" laugh tanjiro

"Shut it" she blush really hard

" You know your so cute when your flustered" Tanjiro thinking out loud, he didn't expect that what he thinks will accidentally come out of his mouth and he blush

Kanao is blushing too

Inosuke just staring at them. On the sideline Laughing really hard

I hope you like it

Tanjiro x kanao Kimetsu High Part 21 FULL VEESION OF MY PART 21 TEXTING STORY


	8. KIMETSU LIFE

KIMETSU LIFE texting story will be released today,

Marchc28,2020 3:00pm

Plot:

WHAT IF TANJIRO IS A DEMON?

WHAT IF NEZUKO WAS A DEMON SLAYER?

WHAT IF TANJIRO CAN CONTROL HIS SELF, VAN TALK AND FIGHT BUT WEAR A MASK TO HIDE IT?

WHAT IF TANJIRO MEET A CERTAIN GIRL?

Let's watch they're story together

I hope you like it guys , like the way you like my Kimetsu High

Kimetsu high SEASON 2 release

-APRIL 18 , 2020

NOTE: IF the metro Manila quarantine will not extend I'll upload on April 18, but if not then ... Let's just put it on Hiatus(temporary pause)

This is where I'll post it

https/youtu.be/1psAJsEs7oE

If you can't tap the link you can look at my Post in my profile


	9. Tankana White day Continuation

Continuation of Tankana White day texting story on my YouTube

**_this is the first part_**

**_https/youtu.be/daAiNr3sOYk_**

"Are you sure about this kanao? We can still do this next time if you are still not ready."

As long it is you I will always be ready."she said to him. kanao feels that her nervousness is fading slowly and calming her as she holds her Boyfriend right hand. Tanjiro slowly approach her, closing their proximity.

"Then Kanao I will not hold back." Tanjiro said to her. He smirks at her with his infamous smirk that could melt any girls heart.

"Hai Tanji" Kanao said as she smiles at him.

And then they kiss.

Their kiss is very passionate, full of love and lust for each other. Kanao is surprise to feel that the heartbeat of tanjiro is as fast as her own heartbeat. As they kiss, she let her right hand feels the softness of his Red hair while her other hand is near his chest tracing the masculinity of her boyfriend. As they broke their passionately kiss, Tanjiro kisses her in her cheek as he caress the curves of her body with his hands. He then kisses her neck, making Kanao moan lightly. tanjiro still wants to hear moans of Kanao, so he let his hand touch her more passionately until it reaches the soft breasts of Kanao, making her moan in surprise.

Tanjiro kiss her again and split to get some air.

They both split, gasping for air "Are you going to keep staring?" Kanao teased breaking Tanjiro from his dreams and making him chuckle.

"Maybe" tanjiro playfully replied kissing her again. Tanjiro started running his hands through her back, all the way into her smooth thighs. Tanjiro broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. He slowly brought his right hand up, feeling every inch of her body, her flat stomach, her firms breasts. He slowly unzipped her Uniform and threw it out of the way. Underneath she had her Bra and tanjiro hesitated.

kanao noticed it and herself leaned up and removed her Bra remaining in nothing. Their hearts were running a mile per minute. Tanjiro just stared at her, he always dream on touching her but now he's to shy, Kanao felt bold and took his hand and placed it on her breast. Tanjiro just stared at her until he gently squeezed her breast enlisting a small of satisfaction from kanao.

Her breasts were perfect, perky C-cups. Tanjiro ran his hands through them, gently squeezing them, feeling how soft and warm they were. Tanjiro unclipped her bra and threw it out of way, leaving the twins out. Tanjiro used his thumb to twirl her pink nipples. Hearing a small groan, The red hair figured she liked it

(Tanjiro PoV)

I used my tongue and licked her breast. Stopping at her nipples to suck and bite them. Within seconds, they were hard as rock. She urged me on as I sucked her nipples. Those were the nicest nipples I ever sucked.

"Go down, now... baby." She whispered to my ear.

With a swing off my hand I pulled her whole pants down. All she had left was a white panties. It was almost transparent and could see her pubic hair through the panties. It was so silky. I placed two of my fingers over the material her and rubbed her up and down slowly. She started to feel it as she begins to rock her head. I pulled up her panties with both my fingers, sending the panties up her crack. She immediately gave out a short scream. Then I loosen it a bit before giving it another jerk up her crack. Her panties is rubbing on her pussy and making her even more wet. She opened her mouth and moaned out loud, for me her moan is like a Music to my ears. Finally, I pulled her wet panties down. I smelled and licked her panties before throwing it far away.

"There goes your panty, you are naked now." I licked the juices off my lips.

(End of PoV)

So now finally, she was naked in front of him. A small exhale escaped tanjiro's lips as he leaned down once again. Gently, he ran his finger along her moist sweet spot, taking the time to feel every little bumps and change in texture. A few strokes later, he could feel her area tensed.

Moved his face closer; he showered the area with his breath. Her legs pressed harder against his from the wonderful feeling.

He moved his hand to rest firmly on her waist while he pressed his face closer to her flower. So close that he could feel the heat pouring out.

He kiss her and began to stare at her womanhood.

"Tanjiro! Please don't stare at it so much! It is so embarrassing!" Kanao said as she covers her face with her hands because of too much embarrassment. She sees Tanjiro stare at the most private part of her. How could he stare at it like that?! Even her as the owner can't stare at it in the mirror nor play at it!"Oh this is so embarassing!"

Tanjiro starts to trace the line of her lips. as she moans lightly. Tanjiro then plays again with her clitoris, rubbing it gently with his left hand while his right hand is probbing the entrance of her woman with the use of his index finger. Kanao moans more. She doesn't know how Tanjiro learn these things. She knows that it is tanjiro's first time also but the way he touch her is like he done this many times. Her body is now burning because of lust,

Tanjiro really likes the way kanao moans as he pleasures her. It's like his pride as a man is recognizes for making his Girlfriend feel good.

Tanjiro notice that kanao is much wetter than last time so he slowly inserts his index finger inside her womanhood. Kanao moans as she feels tanjiro's finger enter her. After that he slowly moves his finger in and out of her making kanao moan louder.

Until some minute Kanao came as she moaned louder.

Tanjiro look at her and smirk, he lick all the fluids from her pussy. Tanjiro become more hornier and ask kanao if she could give him a blowjob, kanao don't know what to say she just only nod and began to touch tanjiro's Throbbing dick.

"What do I do? I don't know what to do, this is my first time" kanao thought. Tanjiro notice it and smirk and he decided to guide her.

Kanao, let's do this right. Start by licking all over my cock like an ice cream cone, only from bottom to top. When you get to the top, kiss and lick the head. Then suck my head into your mouth. Slowly suck as much of me into your mouth as you can. Use your tongue to swab my cock while it's in your mouth. Keep swabbing as you suck. Slowly move your head up and down taking as much of my cock into your mouth as you can.

Kanao followed what tanjiro says, she want to pleasure tanjiro too like the way he pleasure her.

Kanao continue to suck and suck and suck his dick.

"Kanao I'm about to cum" didn't finish Kanao rub his dick faster and swallowed all of his cum

(Tanjiro PoV)

As I pumped my load of cum into her mouth, kanao swallowed rapidly. She ingested most of it, and only let a small dribble run out of the corner of her mouth.

When I finished cuming, she kissed the head of my cock and sat up.I hugged her, and told her, "That was much better.

(End of pov)

" Tanjiro it feels so good, I love it" kanao breath heavily.

I love you

I love you too

Kiss

Both of them sleep peacefully in each other arm enjoying they're warmth.

I'm really sorry for my bad English


End file.
